


Costume party

by marinarusalka



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Tony is a troll, Tony's blacksmith outfit, silly costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinarusalka/pseuds/marinarusalka
Summary: Tony has a new costume, and Steve has pre-exam jitters.  These two things are related, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "10 years of Steve/Tony" celebration at the cap_ironman comm.

Going to school at Avengers Academy had its perks. Admittedly, Steve Rogers was no expert on twenty-first century American college life; still, he was pretty sure that most dormitory showers didn't have marble counters, heated towel racks, a sauna and steam room, a cheese fridge, and two dozen individual stalls with high-pressure shower heads, teak benches and frosted-glass doors that locked. Steve suspected Stark money was at work there. If nothing else, the cheese fridge was kind of a tip-off.

It was the stalls, and the privacy they offered, that Steve particularly appreciated at the moment. 

_Dammit, Tony_ , he thought as he locked the door behind him and turned the cold water on full-blast, _how do you come up with these things? ___

__To be fair, Tony wasn't the first, or the only, Academy student to come up with a costume. Cosplay (as Jan called it) was a proud Academy tradition, and Steve participated himself from time to time. But where most of the other students tried to come up with outfits that were thematically appropriate, or at least fashionable, Tony liked to take a page out of Loki's book and go for the utterly ridiculous. Or, as in today's case, for the… the…_ _

__Steve closed his eyes, but that only made his mind focus more strongly on the image of leather straps, gleaming metal buckles and bare pectorals. "Blacksmith costume," Tony had called it, as if any self-respecting blacksmith would bare that much skin anywhere near a forge. No, the outfit clearly had only one practical purpose, and that was to drive Steve crazy._ _

___It's working, too._ Steve stood still under the icy spray and stared at the wall in front of him. Normally, the combination of cold water and bare white tile was enough to make even the most stubborn erection subside, but today it wasn't working. It seemed Steve had a major thing for Tony in leather. Who knew?_ _

___Well, Tony apparently did._ Then again, Tony had an amazing knack for knowing exactly what would turn Steve on. On most days, Steve appreciated that quality in a boyfriend. Today, however was not one of those days. The campus was being attacked (again), Director Fury was in an even worse mood than usual, and Professor Pym had refused to reschedule the chemistry midterm, no matter how many Dark Elves overran the quad. Steve couldn't afford to be distracted by his newly-discovered leather fetish, not with three more chapters of chemistry left to review._ _

__Sadly, the cold shower wasn't working. Steve sighed, turned the water to a warmer temperature, and resigned himself to solving the problem manually. Normally, he preferred to avoid jerking off in the showers, since a small, paranoid part of him was convinced that Fury had spy cameras hidden in the stalls. Years in the army made Steve accustomed to showering with other people watching, but some things he still preferred not to have witnesses for. But the only alternative was to sneak off to his dorm room, and in the dorms everyone always knew exactly what you were up to when you closed and locked the door in the middle of the day._ _

__The stall was starting to fill up with steam. Steve hoped it would fog up the possibly-imaginary camera lenses as he braced one hand against the wall, wrapped the other around his cock, and closed his eyes._ _

___Tony in leather. Tony in skin-tight leather pants, and the straps criss-crossed over his bare chest, and all those belts cinching his waist in like a makeshift corset, making his shoulders look that much wider in contrast and… oh yessss…_ Steve bit his lip, thrust hard into his fist, and just barely managed to keep quiet as he came._ _

__The afterglow always left him loose-limbed and heavy-eyed, wanting nothing more than to lie back and keep still for at least an hour. Unfortunately, the shower wasn't a good place for that. Steve opened the stall door just wide enough to stick out one arm and grab his towel from the wall hook. He rubbed his hair until it stopped dripping, then wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped outside._ _

__"Well, it's about time," Tony said from inside a cloud of steam. "I thought you were going to stay in there till Christmas."_ _

__"Wha--" Steve automatically dropped into a defensive crouch, then straightened again once he realized it was his boyfriend ambushing him in the shower and not Hydra. "Tony! How'd you know I was here?"_ _

__"I hacked Fury's spy-cam," Tony said cheerfully, then took a step back and raised his hands as Steve glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, I'm kidding! Jan said she saw you running into the dorm, which meant you were either going to pummel the punching bag because I did something to annoy you, or take a cold shower because I did something to get you horny." He tilted his head and smirked. "I see you took a third option today."_ _

__"For all the good it did me," Steve muttered. Tony was still wearing the blacksmith outfit, which meant all of Steve's efforts were instantly made moot. Sometimes, his near-instant refractory period was more trouble than it was worth._ _

__Tony's smirk grew even more self-satisfied as he glanced down at the tent in Steve's towel. "You know, if you needed a hand with that you could've just asked me. In fact, you could ask me now."_ _

__"If I do that," Steve said, "we'll still be in bed by dinnertime. And I have a midterm in an hour."_ _

__"A midterm?" Tony pressed one hand over his heart and staggered dramatically toward Steve. "I'm shocked and appalled. Are you seriously choosing an exam over sex with your hot leather-clad boyfriend?"_ _

__"Yes," Steve said with a lot more conviction than he felt. "Anyhow, aren't you supposed to be making weapons for Odin? Isn't that the whole point of this outfit?"_ _

__"Weapons are all finished." Tony grinned at him. "And no, that wasn't the point of the outfit. Come on, you really think I'd wear that inside a forge? I'd burn all my chest hair off the first time I struck a spark."_ _

__"You don't have any chest hair."_ _

__"You know what I mean."_ _

__"I do," Steve said. "I’m just surprised to hear that you actually tried to avoid a fire hazard. Most of the time you actively chase them. And if you wouldn't wear it in the forge, then what exactly is the point of this outfit?"_ _

__"The point?" Tony let his voice drop to a husky whisper as he stepped closer into Steve's space. "The point is to give a thrill to my very hot and overly-stressed boyfriend."_ _

__"Well, I appreciate the thought," Steve sighed, "but your overly-stressed boyfriend is overly-stressed because he has--"_ _

__"An exam in an hour, yes, I know. That's more than enough time for a quickie."_ _

__"You don't do quickies, Tony."_ _

__"I do if I'm motivated enough. And frankly, the sight of you in that towel is very motivating."_ _

__Steve was feeling pretty motivated himself, but still… "This is really not the ti--"_ _

__"Steve." Tony pressed his hands against Steve's chest, his palms cool on Steve's steam-warmed skin. "Trust me, this is the perfect time. Just think how relaxed you'll be when you go to take that midterm. Also, if these pants get any tighter, I'm going to lose circulation in a very important body part, so please take them off me. Now."_ _

__"Well, if you put it that way…" Steve hooked his fingers behind the straps on Tony's chest and stepped backwards, pulling Tony into the shower after him. "I guess I can't say no to you. Even if your pick-up lines do have more cheese than your fridge."_ _

__"Hah." Tony looked smug. "You know you love it."_ _

__"Yeah," Steve admitted. "I do."_ _


End file.
